Reading a Traitors Words
by Stee Parker
Summary: Peter wasn’t born bad, it doesn’t work that way. So what did happen? What lead to his betrayal? This is his story, it’s a tale of guilt, action, pranks, and pain, but most of all it’s about how one person’s love can change your life… forever.


Disclaimer: Welcome to the story of the least appreciated character of all the books, Peter Pettigrew. It annoys me that most (but not all) people portray Peter as bad even in the teen years, but if you remember, Sirius, Remus, and James didn't even _think_ that Peter could be the traitor. At least give Sirius, Remus and James some credit for picking good friends if you insist on thinking of Peter as the bad guy. Anyway, moving on from that little rant, all characters, places, words ect, that are recognized in the books belong to J.K Rowling.

Summary: Peter wasn't born bad, it doesn't work that way. So what did happen? What lead to his betrayal? This is his story, it's a tale of guilt, action, pranks, and pain, but most of all it's about how one person's love can change your life… forever.

Reading a Traitors Words

Prologue:

_          It's amazing how much people can change over the years, how one person can change your life, and how one simple feeling can cause so much trouble. But, amazing as it may seem, it's true, and things change. Just like the seasons change, the ocean has currents and animals migrate, but in the end, everything goes back to the beginning. Maybe that's what I should do, start at the very beginning, when I was just an innocent little kid, when all I wanted in life was to be accepted into a new school, and when my only name was Peter Pettigrew. _

          Tiffany dropped the piece of paper that had slipped out of the old leather book like it had burned her. Peter Pettigrew? The Great Traitor? Not possible. She backed away from the slip of paper, all thoughts of telling her friends leaving. The paper could be jinx for all she knew. She tried to distract herself from the paper, doing her homework for winter break, but the paper seemed to glimmer. She threw down her quill disgusted. The stupid thing wouldn't let her work.  She knew she would probably look like a fool, talking to a book, but she did anyway, who knows what had a mind in the magical world. 

          "Leave me alone you stupid book! I don't want to read you." Silence echoed around her, until an audible sigh filled through the room. She spun around. If this was Becca playing a trick on her she was going to kill her, and her twin sister too.  She eyed the book again. The pages flittered in the non-existent wind, enticing her to read it.  

          "What do you want… Traitor?" Tiffany hesitated on the last word. If this _was_ the twins, then she'd never live it down, but this was the magical world, anything could and did happen. She'd learned that much in the 5 years she'd been at Hogwarts. 

          _My story_. Breathy, soft, words she could hardly hear fell upon her ears. Not the twin's voices, a boy's voice. Her eyes traveled around the room, closing on a hazy part where the air was swirling. He was coming, the Traitor was coming back to Hogwarts. She knew she should run, but she was rooted into place, the war had been done and gone for 15 years, why was he coming back now. She watched the Traitor emerge and her eyes widened in shock. This wasn't what she'd imagined the Traitor to look like: Blond spiked hair, brown innocent eyes, and a skinny profile made her skin tingle, she recognized him somehow.  

          _This place hasn't changed much has it? _While she had been examining the boy, he had been examining her room. Tiffany blushed. She moved quickly in front of her teddy bear. If anybody knew she still slept with stuffed animals she'd be the laughing stock of Hufflepuff.  She was known as a sensible girl, she only took the animal out when she knew nobody else would be around, like now, except now there was a boy in the room, eyeing her very curiously. 

          "What do you want Traitor?" 

          _Read it. _Tiffany's eyes traveled across to the book, it's pages still flipping with the 'wind.' She squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she counted to three the boy would be gone. One…. Two…Three! She opened her eyes, but the boy was still in her room, and watching her with an amused expression on his face. 

          "What were you doing in the girls dormitory room anyway?" Tiffany tried to change the topic. 

          _Meeting with Tiffan-_ The boy broke off, the sentence pain filling his eyes. In her shocked state, Tiffany realized that the name- her name- brought pain to him, but she didn't dwell on it.  She was more stuck on the fact that he was meeting with _Tiffany_, her name, her dormitory room, her bed. She groaned, the twins must be having a ball. 

          "Becca, Robin, come out." She demanded her eyes flashing. She heard giggling near the side of the room. She locked eyes with the twins, green eyes meeting brown ones. 

          "What are you playing at?"

          "Oh jeez Tif- What do you want Traitor?" Robin mimicked Tiffany's earlier sentence and Tif groaned. She knew that she'd never hear the end of this. 

          "Go away." She shoved the twins out of the room, and turned around and almost collided with the boy, his eyes only inches away from hers.  The book slid across the floor and landed at her feet.  She rolled her eyes and picked up the book. Now that she knew that the book wasn't jinxed she was going to read it and see what the twins wanted her to read. 

          My story. The boy's soft voice caused her to look up, and she wondered what type of idiocy the twins were playing at. He shrugged at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and started to fade, while he disappeared words appeared in the book. 

          My Story, My Heartbreak, My Betrayal, Me.

A/N Ok, that's the prologue, I promise there's going to be more in the Marauder direction soon. No worries neh? Anyway, thanks for reading. Oh, and does anybody know who the headmaster was in the Marauders time?

Cheers!

Stee


End file.
